Rage in Pink
by httpkirby
Summary: Pinkamena Diane Pie, more known as Pinkie Pie, is the famous party thrower from Ponyville. One day, all of her bestest friends avoid and lie to her all day. She's had enough of these losers. (What might've happened if they didn't reach out to her in time.) Rated T for some blood.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: FiM, characters, or any material in the show. I only own this fanfic.

/

! \/

[{Author's Note: Before you read this, I HIGHLY recommend watching Season 1 Episode 25: Party of One from MLP: Fim. It helps to clear some things up.}]

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash grunted as she dragged Pinkie's tail, now deflated, along with her. She was grabbing the ground with her hooves, Gummy on her back, and her mane was also flattened, unlike it's usual poofiness. Also, Gummy was her pet alligator with no teeth. After a lot of tugging, Rainbow was finally able to get her to Applejack's barn in Sweet Apple Acres.

"Pant...pant...We're... here!" Rainbow said, still catching her breath. The barn door slowly creaked open.

"...SURPRISE!" Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and (surprisingly) Fluttershy exclaim. They had all thrown Pinkie Pie a surprise birthday party, with streamers, balloons and cake making the barn look as festive as ever. Each of them were also wearing a colorful party hat, smiling with glee. Rainbow Dash pushed Pinkie forward, stubbornly standing up. "..."

There was an awkward silence for a while as everypony looked slightly nervous at Pinkie Pie's angry expression. was the first to speak. "Gosh, I thought she'd be more excited..." Pinkie glared at her. "Excited?! EXCITED?! WHY WOULD I BE EXCITED TO BE WITH HORRID PONIES LIKE YOU?!"

Everyone, with the exception of Pinkie Pie glaring daggers at them, stood there gawking with their mouths hung open. They had never, ever seen Pinkie this angry before, even when she thought Applejack broke a Pinkie Promise.

Rainbow slowly spoke. "P... Pinkie Pie...? Are... Uh... I...?" she stuttered, unable to find the right words to speak.

Pinkie turned around to face her, while Rainbow Dash shrunk back at her sudden movement.

"You... YOU were the one to bring me here... you pathetic piece of TRASH. Listen here. You bucking ROY G BIV PONY. I told you I DIDN'T WANT TO COME TO THESE SON OF A BISCUITS."

Rainbow dropped to the ground in shock, unable to stay airborne. "..."

"You..." Pinkie said, now not once trance of sanity left. Her pupils shrunk, and a malicious smile formed on her face.

A pink hoof slid behind her back, reaching into her flat mane to grab a black handle of an all-too-familiar blade. Nopony behind her saw this, they were all too occupied looking at Rainbow Dash, already having cried enough to have here eyes slightly bloodshot.

One word was heard in a deathly whisper, having all in the room cower in some way. "die."

The silver gleam of a knife pierced light blue skin, as Pinkamena rushed forth, swinging the blade to the left with force.

A gurgling sound came from Rainbow's throat, as blood leaked out of her mouth, her eyes now glazed over, her body paralyzed.

And she wasn't the only pony to have fear burned into them. The four of the Mane 6 were completely still, eyes wide and knees shaking. Fluttershy was worstly affected. She had never seen brutality, or at least, violence at this level.

Everypony could only stare as the Element of Loyalty slid to the ground, blood gushing out of her throat. Her body was warm, then slowly grew colder. Her eyes remained half open.

Pinkamena turned around, with the same insane expression on her face. Everypony couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

She then proceeded to drag Rainbow's body towards her, dipping her hoof in the pool of blood that had formed. Pinkamena then wrote in red wording on the back wall of the barn:

LIFE IS A PARTY

Gummy was eating a cake on the table that said "Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie".

[{Author's Note: Well what do you think? This is my second fanfiction, so make sure to... What agai- oh that's right, make sure to comment and criticize when you can, and maybe even follow and favorite! :D I actually thought of this while watching the episode Party of One. Check it out if you haven't already. Bye!}]

-UPDATE: Someone has already posted something similar to this, though I can't remember who. I've had this saved for a while, so I assure you I didn't steal the idea.-


End file.
